cw_legaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Josie Saltzman
(Surrogate Mother) * Lizzie Saltzman (Twin Sister) |hair color=* Brown |eye color=* Brown |actor=* Kaylee Bryant |episode count=* 1 |first= * This is the Part Where You Run }} Josette "Josie" Saltzman is the main protagonist of . She is the daughter of Alaric Saltzman and the surrogate daughter of . She is the twin sister of Lizzie Saltzman. Josette is a member of the and the being Caroline's surrogate daughter. Early History Josie was born March 15, 2014, and is the daughter of Alaric and Jo, being part of a set of twins with Lizzie. She is also the surrogate daughter of Caroline as the twins were put magically into her womb by the Gemini Coven. Personality One-half of the powerful Gemini twins, Josie is level-headed, borderline brilliant, and comfortable in her pansexuality. Though well like and her twin's social equal in every way, Josie is content to play second fiddle to her sister Lizzie. With Gemini's prone to bipolar behavior, the stable Josie is quick to protect Lizzie when her sister starts to go off the rails. Having never known their biological mother, the twins were raised by Caroline Forbes. Now at this key time in their development, with their mother often absent, their need for their father's approval and love is heightened. Alaric's blond with Hope Mikaelson, and having to share his attention with the rest of the school, has to lead to each daughter alternately striving for perfection and acting out. In general, Josie is the calm to her sister Lizzie's storm.https://cw-legacies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Legacies-Josie_Psychological_Assessment.jpg Throughout Legacies Series Personality Josie is level headed, borderline brilliant, and comfortable in her pansexuality. Though well liked and her twin's social equal in every way, Josie is content to play fiddle to her sister Lizzie. With the Gemini's prone to bipolar behavior, the stable Josie is quick to protect her sister Lizzie when her sister starts to go off the rails. Josie plays the shadow twin to her bolder sister, internalizing her darkest thoughts and ignoring her own needs and inner turmoil in order to keep a lid on Jupiter's. Given their Gemini bloodline, leaving Josie with no outlet for her darkest inclinations. For Josie to have any hope of a future, she'll need to break the habit of codependence and learn to put her her own needs first. But given Lizzie's instability, as Josie moves towards independence she could find the cost of her freedom is a break with a sister she clearly cherishes. Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Josie possesses all standard powers and abilities of a siphoner, a subsection of witches. Weaknesses Josie has the typical weaknesses of a siphoner. Relationships * Josie and Hope (Classmates) Appearances Legacies Season One * This is the Part Where You Run Name * Josette is a French girl name. The meaning of the name is `God Will Increase`.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/josette * Saltzman is an Ashkenazic Jewish occupational name for a producer or seller of salt, from German Salz "salt" + Mann "man". Altered spelling of German Salzmann. https://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=saltzman https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salzmann Gallery Season One |-|Promotional= Legacies-Josie-First_Look.jpg Legacies-Josie-First_Look_1.jpg Legacies-Alaric-Hope.jpg Legacies-Alaric-Lizzie-Josie.jpg Legacies-Josie-Alaric-Lizzie.jpg Legacies Cast.jpg |-|Screencaps= Trivia * According to Alaric, Josie has something that is called "co-dependency", which she gets from her paternal family.https://youtu.be/tTXMhK1CZoA?t=37 * Kaylee Bryant describes Josie as very kind. * Josie would do anything to make sure Lizzie is happy. * Josie is pansexual and used to date Penelope Park. References See also }} Category:Characters Category:Legacies Category:Main Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Siphoners Category:Female Characters